


Fractura de Cumpleaños

by LadyRen13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Dark Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Reylo Week, Twins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRen13/pseuds/LadyRen13
Summary: Ben tiene dudas sobre si la chica Palpatine llegara a la iglesia. Kylo rememora en su mente los eventos que los llevaron hasta esa fecha y de como Ben temía presentarle a su novia Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 8
Collections: Cumpleaños de Ben Solo





	Fractura de Cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Ben odia sus cumpleaños, pero en esta oportunidad va a presentar a su novia Rey. El problema es que su gemelo Kylo siempre le roba el protagonismo. Esperemos que no le robe también a la chica.
> 
> Plot twist. Rey tiene una gemela.

Diecinueve de noviembre. 

Fue la fecha que marco el inicio de un nacimiento inesperado y de un amor impredecible. 

Ben Solo se miraba en el espejo, aprecia su alta figura de pies a cabeza, los zapatos negros lucen brillantes y el traje negro perfectamente pegado a su cuerpo lo hacen ver más imponente y atractivo de lo que ya es. Aún a sí, nadie sospecha que detrás de esa mirada ambarina se esconde un tremendo nerviosismo, que sus manos sudorosas no paran de jugar entre ellas tratando de eliminar ese líquido corporal y que su pecho amenaza con abrirse de tan tremendo golpeteo cardíaco que ha estado llevando desde que la mañana inició. 

— ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? — Preguntó Kylo, el hermano gemelo de Ben, quien desde hace rato lo miraba más alterado de lo común. 

— ¿Y si se arrepiente? — Cuestionó Ben, su mano paro a su barbilla y por su mente se imagino el peor escenario de una boda; la novia nunca llega al altar. 

— No se ha arrepentido en dos años, tampoco hoy. — La actitud tan tranquila de Kylo incomodaba a Ben. 

Las uñas de Ben estaban cortas y mojadas, no había parado de expresar su ansiedad en todas las formas posibles desde que la mañana comenzo y el echo que su hermano estuviera tan sereno lo hacía desesperarse aún más. 

Desde asegurarse que el salón estuviera listo con los arreglos florales y la cubertería de plata fina, hasta cerciorarse que cada invitado encontrará su lugar indicado en la banca correspondiente de la iglesia. Ben se encargo que este día fuera inolvidable para él y para todos los invitados. Pero por alguna razón no estaba tranquilo y no estaba seguro si se debía a su personalidad tan tímida y ansiosa o por su falta de confianza a la joven Palpatine. 

— Mire su duda días antes. — Confesó Ben y Kylo lo miro de manera sería. — Es decir, ella es muy rara, no quiero que mi madre se desmaye si de pronto se le ocurre decir que no acepta. 

Kylo estaba por fumar un cigarro previó a la ceremonia, el sabor del tabaco en su boca lo tranquilizaba y hacia que sus nervios se esfumaran, a veces odiaba que su hermano no fuera como él en ese sentido, de otra manera ya le habría dado la cajetilla desde hace varios días que le dijo sobre ese presentimiento. Miro divertido a su hermano, incluso cuando Ben era mayor que él por diez minutos, parecía tan ingenuo como un hermano menor que a menudo las personas solían confundirlos por la actitud tan tímida de él. 

Y probablemente eso era lo que Rey había visto en él.

... 

Dos años antes.

— Solo te estoy pidiendo que no intentes robarme a la chica. — Explicó Ben a Kylo. Ambos se miraban frente a frente antes de bajar a la sala a su fiesta de cumpleaños que sus padres habían organizado. 

— No seas ridículo. — Kylo mostro una sonrisa arrogante. — Cumplimos veintiocho años y sigues de rencoroso por lo de hace trece años. 

La costumbre de Kylo por el tabaco era más vieja de lo que puede pensar, el aroma inundó el cuarto y frente a la mirada de su gemelo se acomodo mejor en el viejo sillón, su camisa blanca pegada a su cuerpo, sus tatuajes le daban el toque prohibido y excitante. Era un hombre irresistible a la población femenina y él lo sabía, usaba sus cualidades masculinas perfectamente desarrolladas para atraer a las mujeres. 

— ¡Te hiciste pasar por mi para besar a mi cita! — Grito Ben colérico. — Y después te pedí que me ayudarás a hablarle a una chica de la academia y terminaste ligandola. 

— En mi defensa personal, ella se me lanzó. 

— Que gran hermano eres. 

Ben terminaba de arreglarse. No era un hombre con gran sentido de la moda. Su vestimenta era tan sencilla como su personalidad. Un suéter color vino y su cabello ligeramente peinado acompañaban la personalidad tranquila de Ben. 

Hoy era un día que no disfrutaba. Odiaba sus cumpleaños desde que tenía uso de razón. Su hermano mayor siempre se llevaba el protagonismo del evento. Mejores regalos, más dedicatorias amorosas a él y hasta su mismo padre le regalo un convertible a Kylo antes que a él, siempre olvidando que Kylo era menor y que él era mayor. La fecha en particular se convirtió en una molestia desde su tierna infancia hasta este día. 

Pero desde hace un año que había decidido salir y pasar su cumpleaños con sus amigos Hux y Phasma, la vida le había cambiado y ahora le sonreía. La chica que fue invitada esa noche a la fiesta. Rey, fue llamativa, comprensiva, atenta y amorosa desde el principio. 

Jamás imagino que en la fecha que tanto odiaba conocería al amor de su vida. 

Su amor se dio muy rápido. Ella era igual que él, tranquila pero con más valor para expresar sus emociones e inquietudes, todo lo que la joven poseía lo enamoraba día a día, estar con ella era igual a encajar dos piezas de rompecabezas, ensamblaban perfecto en todo sentido; desde lo emocional y hasta lo físico; no podía existir otra pareja en el mundo que se complementará tan perfecto. 

Con ella se sentía completo, se sentía capaz y valiente. Ella sacaba la mejor versión de él; no tuvo miedo a la hora de exponerse ante ella y revelarle lo que tanto había callado. Que la amaba y que deseaba que fueran únicos. Por un momento la mirada de confusión de ella le hizo pensar que su amor no era recíproco; pero en cuanto ella le sonrio y se le lanzó a sus labios supo que ella experimentaba el mismo sentimiento por él. 

Y era por eso que la mantenía tan oculta de su hermano. Alguien demasiado perfecta para él seguramente lo sería para Kylo, y dada su mala suerte con las chicas en el pasado y las habilidades de su hermano para quitárselas era mejor mantenerla alejada de él. 

— No intentaré nada con tu chica. — Respondio Kylo. — Ademas, no te ofendas pero no tienes buenos gustos. 

Ben abandono la estancia y bajo las escaleras para el encuentro con sus padres y esperar a que llegara su cita para poder presentarla a sus padres. 

Kylo se quedo un poco más en la habitación, se permitió analizar en la soledad de su sillón sobre lo que realmente pensaba de la relación de su hermano, en el fondo se sentía envidioso de que Ben hubiera encontrado a su alma gemela. Kylo fue el primero en percatarse de que Ben había establecido un nuevo vínculo con alguien, pasaba más tiempo en las redes sociales o fuera de casa, los pocos pasatiempos que compartían habían sido suplantados por una joven desconocida, a la que no sabía si agradecer por alentar a Ben a ser más valiente o culparla por alejarlo de él y hacer el vínculo de hermandad cada día más lejos. 

Como gemelos, tenían habilidades que solo eran detectables entre ellos, por lo que cuando Ben se enamoro de la misteriosa chica, él también cayo prendado de alguna manera y ansiaba conocerla. No se sentía capaz de robarsela a su hermano, pero la manera en la que él hablaba de ella lo hacía envidiar y desear lo mismo que Ben. 

... 

De manera obligada, Kira fue llevada a la fuerza por su hermana mayor a la fiesta de su novio. 

Tenia mejores cosas que hacer que pasar un día con la prestigiosa familia Skywalker. Pero su hermana era tan irritante cuando se lo proponía y tan convincente, que cuando los ojitos amielados le hicieron un puchero no pudo decir que no. 

Además de que tomando en cuenta que era fin de semana no podía negar la oportunidad de comer comida gratis. Pero lo último que esperaba era tener que convivir con el odioso y meloso de su cuñado. 

Desde que Ben había llegado a sus vidas la interacción con Rey ceso y Kira tuvo que beberse la amarga separación que poco a poco el joven Solo se encargo se plantar entre ambas. 

La verdad que eran demasiado unidas, desde que quedaron huérfanas y el abuelo Palpatine las crío, ambas se vieron en la necesidad de acompañarse una a la otra en su dolor y en su soledad. Kira defendio a su hermana de aquellos que se burlaban de su desgracia y Rey se encargó de siempre acompañarla. 

Pero todo eso acabó la noche en que ambas se presentaron a la fiesta del misterioso cumpleañero. 

Nunca le diría a Rey que se sintió celosa de que Ben la eligiera a ella. 

— ¿Te mencione que Ben tiene un gemelo? — Rey y Kira esperaban en la entrada de la casa, la primera había tocado el timbre. 

Como si eso no pudiera ponerse peor, resultaba que su cuñado tenía un gemelo. No podía imaginarse a otra versión ñoña y desalineada como Ben Solo, su estómago incluso hizo un sonido de desprecio de imaginarse a dos hombres tan melosos en el mismo lugar y tiempo. El colmo de sus males sería que ambos tuvieran la desdicha de caer enamorados de ella. 

Kira no dijo nada ante la palabra de Rey, poso su vista en su hermana y en la vestimenta perfecta que había elegido para conocer a sus suegros. Rey llevaba un vestido amarillo y su perfecto cabello arreglado, sus zapatillas azules y entre sus manos cargaba el pastel que ambas hornearon para Ben. 

Ella era algo más liberal y rebelde, había optado por una falda provocativa y un top muy sugerente. Kira se recargo en la madera, de la cerca que estaba en la entrada, en lo que alguien se dignaba a abrirles la puerta, pero al hacerlo noto inestabilidad y se quito de ahí para responderle a su hermana. 

— Es increíble que exista otro idiota como Ben. — Bufo Kira recargandose en la entrada. 

— No le digas a sí. — Defendió Rey — Solo por que sea romántico no quiere decir que sea idiota. 

Kira no tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando la   
puerta fue abierta por un hombre alegre subido un poco de copas. 

— ¡Bienvenidas! — Grito Han de alegría mientras las invitaba a entrar. — Ustedes deben ser Rey. — Apunto a Kira. — Y Kira. — Sus manos abrazaron a Rey. 

— Es al revés. — Respondió Rey. — Yo soy Rey. 

— Y yo Kira. — Dijo bajito. — Digo si es que a alguien le importa. — Murmuró. 

Kira saludo de manera casi imperceptible como para no ser notada. Ella era el tipo de hermana que siempre pasaba desapercibida; por lo que si tenia un poco de suerte solo comería y se iría sin que nadie la notara. 

Rey siguió abrazando y saludando a un Han que no paraba de parlotear sobre lo orgulloso que estaba que Ben tuviera una novia y que fuese tan linda. Rey lo miraba divertido y atenta a todo lo que su suegro decía sobre Ben. Pensando en él se dio cuenta que su sueño divino venia bajando las escaleras. 

Ben y Rey se complementaban tan bien que daban la impresión que realmente habían nacido el uno para el otro. Llevaban una relación hermosa y estable; jamás habían tenido una discusión fuerte — al menos no una que valiera la pena recordar — y a menudo Rey solía contarle a Kira lo enamorada que estaba y lo dichosa que se sentía estar en brazos de él. 

— Kylo ha llegado de su viaje, me ha costado convencerle que pase su cumpleaños con nosotros, pero finalmente ha cedido. — Leia se unia a la celebración y aprovechaba para presumir de su hijo rebelde. 

— Puedo escucharte madre. 

Por las puertas bajo otro joven con chamarra negra de cuero y cabello desalineado. Prácticamente era ver a Ben, la única diferencia era que mientras Ben era el chico de los suéteres rojos, Kylo era el hombre que usaba jeans rasgados y una personalidad explosiva. 

Kira juro que su corazón latio un poco más acelerado cuando creyó ver a una versión mucho más atractiva y peligrosa; tal y como ella lo era. 

— Kylo que gusto conocerte. — Rey abrazo a su cuñado; quien no había tenido oportunidad de conocer. 

Ben trato sin éxito de ocultar sus celos. No era un secreto que ambos hermanos solían pelear por ser el primero en todo. Kylo siempre fue mejor y se empeño en demostrarle a sus padres que el conseguía todo antes que Ben. Pero Rey fue la excepción a la regla y Kylo tuvo que beberse el sabor agrio de la derrota cuando ni los ojos coquetos que puso a Rey fueron lo suficientemente seductores para hacer que la chica cayera. 

— Quiero presentarte a mi hermana gemela.— Rey se hacia un lado y dejaba que Kylo mirase a su hermana. 

Kira juro que los ojos ámbar que la examinaron de arriba hacia abajo sonrieron con picardia. Su mente sucia le pidió enviarle un mensaje al sensual pelinegro. Si tenía suerte podía conseguir algo con aquel chico. 

Kylo no negaría que aquella mujer era atractiva. Pero como buen Solo que era, arruinaría las cosas antes de empezarlas. 

Y lo bonito que cargaba lo arruinó con su boca. 

— Es increíble que exista otra cómo tú, con una es suficiente. 

El entrecejo de la gemela se arrugó y se permitió olvidar lo hermoso que Kylo era para atacarlo de la misma manera que él lo había echo. 

— ¿Que dijiste idiota? — Expresó molesta Kira. 

— ¿Acaso eres sorda? — Pregunto entre risas. 

Tanto Rey como Ben intentaron tranquilizar a sus hermanos menores que parecían unos infantiles viéndose como niños enojados durante toda la cena familiar. 

Leia en cambio miraba divertida la escena porque para ella las cosas eran tan claras como el agua. Su hijo Kylo era tan orgulloso y tan idiota como un día Han lo fue como para admitir que le había capturado la atención la joven Palpatine. 

— Esperó te guste el pastel Ben. — Kira trataba de ignorar los ojos de Kylo que no paraban de analizarla — Rey y yo nos hemos esforzado mucho — Kira le mando una sonrisa a Ben que él correspondió. — Creó que te gustan los frutos rojos y el chocolate a si que hemos usado esos ingredientes. 

— De Rey puedo creerlo, de ti me es difícil. — Kylo nuevamente hacia un comentario sarcástico. — Anteriormente me ha tocado probar de lo que Rey le manda a mi hermano, pero de ti me es difícil de procesar. 

— Sí, bueno me refería a Ben, no a su copia mal echa. — Contesto Kira irritada. 

— Que modales Palpatine, ¿Sueles ser a sí en los cumpleaños de todos? — Preguntó Kylo divertido. 

— Solo cuando me toca de cumpleañero un idiota. — Ben alzó el entrecejo confundido. — No hablo de ti Ben. 

El ambiente se hizo muy tenso para todos. Kylo y Kira no pararon de atacarse con cualquier comentario que el otro hiciera y sus respectivos hermanos no encontraban el modo de hacer que se calmaron. Leia aprovecho el momento para fingir ir a la cocina por más comida y Han uso la misma excusa para llenar su vaso de vino. 

Cuando los cuatro hermanos se quedaron solos; y Kylo y Kira parecían haberse tranquilizado , Ben y Rey se pasearon miradas divertidas entre ellos, las manos del pelinegro buscaron las piernas blancas de su novia y Rey se permitió reír un poco cuando las caricias debajo de la mesa fueron demasiado evidentes. 

— Ay, me largo de aquí. — Kira no aguanto la melosidad de su hermana y Ben, salió del comedor y se fue hasta la entrada principal. 

Definitivamente era un día tan aburrido como Ben Solo y tan irritante como su hermano. Ni si quiera la deliciosa comida de la señora Leia recompensaba el mal rato que había tenido que pasar. 

Sus manos buscaron en su bolsa los cigarrillos que cargaba. La cajetilla paro en sus manos pero buscaba desesperada el encendedor que usualmente cargaba. 

— Mierda. — Gimió un poco y frustrada aceptó la derrota de que ni siquiera un cigarro podría disfrutar una noche. 

— ¿Fuego? — A su lado llegaba el tormento en persona. Kylo le ofrecía su encendedor eléctrico mientras el fumaba — ¿Menudo cumpleaños no? 

Kira aceptó el fuego con un poco de orgullo. El clima era frío. Noviembre era un aviso del terrible frío que los esperaría en Diciembre, y el poco fuego que corría por el cigarro los hacia sentir a ambos más calientes. 

— Gracias. — Agradeció y siguió mirando a la nada — Feliz cumpleaños por cierto. — Intentó sonar amable y olvidar que el pelinegro se la había pasado peleandole toda la cena. 

— Gracias. — Sonrió divertido Kylo. 

Sus ojos miraron la figura femenina iluminada por la luna. No era como Rey en ningún aspecto pese a que físicamente eran técnicamente igual. Podía observar en la vestimenta un toque de rebeldía y en el cigarro entre sus dedos una libertad que le rememoraba a sus tiempos que él cursava la universidad. 

Era muy bonita y mucho más sensual. 

El lado Solo salió en él. No tuvo suerte con Rey pero seguramente con ella tendría una oportunidad. Un poco de palabrería y esa chica sería suya. 

— ¿Quieres ir por un trago? — Preguntó seductoramente mientras se acercaba a ella. 

— No. — Contesto de manera seca Kira sin dejar de fumar y sin voltear a verlo. 

El entrecejo de Kylo se arrugó y su mente colapso. No podía ser verdad que las dos hermanas Palpatine tuvieran la osadía de rechazarlo en una misma noche; Rey ni siquiera noto su toque seductor y Kira pasaba de largo. 

— No te equivoques. — Dijo él, en un intento de recuperar su dignidad — Créeme que eres la última con quien pasaría mi cumpleaños pero me pareció verte tan aburrida y solitaria que quise arriesgarme a pasar un momento de mi vida a tu lado. 

A Kira no le gusto la contestación. Voto el cigarro al piso y con el zapato termino por apagar la llama. Se acercó de manera casi íntima a Kylo hasta invadir su espacio personal dejándolo atrapado entre su cuerpo y la vieja madera de la entrada. 

— Eres muy arrogante. — Escupió — Y jamás pasaría ni cinco minutos contigo. 

— Pasar cinco minutos contigo debe de ser un logro para cualquier hombre, yo no podría soportarte ni un minuto. — Kylo se sentó en la madera, escucho un rechinido que no le tomo demasiada importancia. 

— Y sin embargo querías invitarme una cerveza. 

— Yo no iba a pagar tu cerveza. 

— No dejaría que me invitaras ni un un dulce. — Kira invadió más el espacio de Kylo. 

— Pues aceptaste mi fuego. — Dijo ganador, su retaguardia sintió como crujio la madera debajo de él. 

— Y créeme que será la única cosa que acepte de ti, engreído. — Kira le mando una mirada furiosa. 

— Kira. — Llamo Kylo sosteniéndose de ambos hombros femeninos. 

— Puede que las chicas se vuelvan locas contigo pero conmigo te tomaste con pared. — Kira ignoró su llamado y siguió empujándolo — Tus ojos no me van a convencer, a Rey le funciona cada que Ben la mira con amor pero a mí no pequeño caballero engreído. — Dijo empujándolo con su dedo índice. 

— Kira espera. — Kylo volvió a llamarla sin dejar de mirarla. 

— Además ni siquiera eres tan atractivo. — Mintió.— Tu cabello esta desalineado y no te ofendas pero no salgo con hombres que tengan tatuajes. 

— Hazme caso. — Ordenó Kylo volviendo a sentir que la madera se rompia aún más. 

— No te haría caso ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. — Termino por reclinarse sobre él. 

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue el golpe de Kylo en el piso y por la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, Kira cayó junto con él, más concretamente, arriba del brazo. 

Ben y Rey que compartían un beso romántico en la sala después de haber terminado de cenar, salieron cuando escucharon el grito de dolor de Kylo. 

El cumpleaños número veintiocho de Kylo y Ben fue el más distinto desde que tenían memoria. Ben no pararia de presumir que fue el mejor cumpleaños de su vida aún cuando Kylo se volvía a llevar el protagonismo. Kylo paro al hospital cuando su brazo sufrió una fractura a causa del peso de Kira. 

... 

Dos años después.

El abuelo Palpatine era él más feliz de ver a su nieta casarse con un Skywalker. 

Había criado a Rey y Kira desde que los padres de ambas fallecieron en el fatídico accidente. Se prometió que no desampararia a esas pequeñas pecosas que lloraban sin cesar en el funeral de su hijo y su nuera. 

Las vio crecer y convertirse en unas profesionistas; mientras que Rey adoptó por estudiar para derecho, Kira dejo que su mal genio se canalizara en la enfermería. 

Ahora la vida lo compensaba viendo la boda de su nieta. 

Rey miraba a Ben bastante nerviosa. Se preguntaba si le agradaba su vestido o su maquillaje sutil. Incluso cuando Ben se empeñaba en demostrarle lo hermosa que era, en Rey siempre nacían dudas. 

— Te miras hermosa. — Dijo Ben tomando su mano. 

— Creí que no te gustaría mi vestido. — Confeso Rey sonrojada mientras apretaba el pequeño ramo entre sus manos. — Has estado raro toda la semana. 

— El lila te sienta bien. — Ben fijo su vista al altar. — Tenia dudas sobre si Kira se arrepentiría. 

No era la boda de ellos.

— Y usted Kira Palpatine, ¿Acepta a Kylo Ren Skywalker Solo en la salud y enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe? 

Kira miro detrás de su velo al hombre al quien le había fracturado el brazo y quien le sonreía con su mirada coqueta. 

Porque solo hizo falta que ella se ofreciera de manera apenada a cuidar de él por la culpa que sentía al verlo enyesado. Y por las constantes recriminaciones que él le hacía sobre lo mala persona y enfermera que sería si no se hacía cargo de él. 

— Si, aceptó. — Contesto sonriente sin dejar de mirar las hebras negras y despeinada de Kylo. Incluso en el día de su boda, él seguía siendo tan rebelde y ella tan sensual con su   
vestido entallado. 

Kylo sabía la respuesta de su novia, pero escucharla frente al altar fue aún más hermoso de lo que se habia imaginado. El sacerdote repitió la misma pregunta a su persona y él no tuvo reparo en contestar la verdad que albergaba en su corazón desde que ella lo había enamorado. 

Porque sus manos delicadas sanando su brazo y la manera en que le daba de comer mientras le contaba sus días en enfermería fueron el primer paso para aceptar que la pequeña rebelde Palpatine le gustaba demasiado. 

Y cuando él fue dado de alta y ella ya no tendría motivos para cuidarle, no pudo evitar que su corazón se aconjonara un poco. Sin importar que su brazo aún estuviera sensible   
la jalo hasta él y le planto el primer beso de una lista interminable entre ambos. 

Sin duda su cumpleaños fue el mejor de todos. Por que conoció al verdadero amor de su vida, su alma gemela, su diada y su ahora esposa. 

— Sí, acepto a esta hermosa mujer como mi esposa. 

La audiencia aplaudió cuando ambos se fundieron en su primer beso como matrimonio. Ben se sintió feliz que su hermano fuera el primero en sentar cabeza y que existiera alguien en el mundo que lo complementará tan bien. 

Los novios se permitieron escapar del público en medio de la fiesta nocturna que ofrecían para celebrar su amor. 

Diecinueve de noviembre. Faltaban dos días más para el cumpleaños treinta de Kylo. Pero para él, el tiempo había dejado de importarle desde que conoció a la joven Palpatine. 

— Antes de comer el pastel quiero fumar contigo. — Kylo sacaba unos cigarros de edición especial que había conseguido para él y para Kira. Un pequeño regalo de bodas de su parte para su amada esposa. 

— Kylo de echo debo hablar algo contigo. — Dijo muy seria Kira mirando como su esposo sacaba el encendedor — Creó que no fumare en un tiempo. 

— ¿Te has tomado muy enserió eso de la salud y enfermedad? — Preguntó entre risas Kylo encendiendo su cigarro. 

— No. — Contesto volteando sus ojos —Planeaba decírtelo en tu cumpleaños, pero no me dejas opción — Kira se alzo un poco mejor y le quito el cigarro a su esposo — Quizás no deba fumar en nueve meses... o más. — Confesó contenta. 

Los ojos ambarinos se abrieron aún más, la emoción de la nueva vida lo recorrió completamente. 

Con un beso en los labios femeninos y un cigarro en el piso le hizo saber que era el mejor cumpleaños que había pasado y que estaba seguro a su lado cada uno seria mejor que el anterior.


End file.
